New School, New Friends, and New Drama
by BitterOS
Summary: I'm no good at summaries so I'm not giving you one. Just read the story. Rated T


Daniel Antonucci owns CN Ed,Edd,n,Eddy. I own my original characters and the plot of this story.

COUPLES: JimmyxSarah MariexEdd

* * *

It's summertime in the Cul-De-Sac and before schools starts Edward "Eddy Skipper" McGee was finishing one of his latest scams with Micheal "Mikey Ethan" McGee his apprentice/adoptive brother. Eddwin "Edd Marian" Phillips was doing extra-credit homework. And Edgar "Ed Horace" Robinson was downstairs watching 'The Mummy Monster From Planet Wraptor'(I made a funny.) Sarah was upstairs looking through a scrapbook Jimmy had made her before he moved last summer. Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny are at there seperate houses sleeping in. So are the other kids Wyatt, Frankie, and Regina, well Frankie is reading a magazine, Wyatt is shooting hoops, and Regina is typing up her blog for next week. Now we made it to the Kankers Lee is sleeping, May is sleeping, Marie is writing in her diary and not about the person you think.

"Put the jar on top of the booth, Mikey." Eddy said.

"Spread the butter smoothly on the cardboard, Eddy." Mikey told him.

"What? Why?"Eddy asked.

"I'm gonna trick Ed into thinking it's The World's Largest Piece of Buttered Toast later." Mikey answered.

"Ok, gotcha. Almost finished....Done!" Eddy placing the last of the books on a shelf.

"Eddy, you know there isn't anyone out."Mikey stated.

"No problem." Eddy said. He suddenly jumped on a stool, pulled out his megaphone, and started talking.

"School starts tomorrow!" Eddy yelled through the megaphone soon enough all the kids came out and Johnny was confused, angry, and extremly worried.

"My mom said school started next week." Johnny said.

"Johnny, your mom told you that last WEEK." Nazz said.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt, my brother loves money and he's always selling stuff. He never pays attention in class. What do you think?" Mikey said.

"Big-Shot Ed boy I'll give you one chicken for 2 notebooks and a pen." Rolf said pulling a chicken out of his pants.

"Cash Only." Eddy said.

"Why don't we just go to the store?" Frankie asked.

"Because they'll charge a dollar for each thing you buy, and I'm in a good mood so I'll charge 25 cents for each thing you buy."Eddy said.

After that they all started digging through their pockets. Each took 2 notebooks, a box of pencils, an eraser, and a pen.

"Well, that was fun."Mikey said.

"Yeah, I wonder if we'll get any new kids." Eddy replied.

"Maybe." Mikey said back.

* * *

Everyone is at school, wearing teenage clothes. Kevin and Nazz are wearing their school clothes. Johnny is better he stills has his white-t, but wears white sneakers and loose black jeans. His hair grew short fuzzy brown hair. Rolf wears a blue and yellow hoodie with grey shorts and black converse. Lee is wearing the same clothes except her shirt has purple dots on it. May wears a maroon sweater tan shorts and red converse. Marie has died her hair back to it's original color brown. She wears it in a ponytail, has a green long sleeved shirt with a brown shirt over it, brown cargo pants, and green converse. Regina has long blonde hair wears a purple long-sleeve with a black skirt, black leggings, and purple converse. Frankie has medium lenght brown hair into a ponytail and is wearing faded black jeans, a red sweater, black and white nikes, and she has both ears pierced 3 times. Wyatt has black dreadlocks wears a Kevin Garnett Celtics Jersey, white basketball shorts, and green nikes. Mikey has medium dirty blonde shaggy hair, wears a striped red sweater, tan shorts, silver glasses, grey nikes and a diamong stud in his left ear. Sarah let her hair out of the ponytail and wears the same earrings, a blue sweater dress, a white headband, and black Uggs. Ed wears a grey shirt, blue pants, and white Vans. Edd wears a striped polo, greyish blue jeans, and white checkered Vans. Eddy wears a purple shirt that says 'don't be such a nerd', grey jeans, and purple nike blazers.

"Look at Sarah, Wyatt." Mikey said.

"What about Sarah?" Wyatt asked.

"Ever since Jimmy moved she dresses better." Mikey said.

"Yeah, I noticed that and so did every other boy except Ed." Wyatt replied. Mikey turned around and started walking to the dumpster when he saw a boy about 15 years old. Mikey stopped and watched this guy for awhile. _'If this guys new I'm gonna be so pissed. I'm already younger than everybody and Sarah's turning 15 this weekend.' _Mikey thought. The bell rang and all the kids went inside.


End file.
